Necroween en Baker Street
by KittieBatch
Summary: Halloween, la noche perfecta para que Sherlock le confiese a John, de la forma más peculiar que puede imaginar, que ciertamente no está muerto. (Sucesos tras la segunda temporada)


**Antes de leer algunas cosas se deben saber, esta historia fue publicada el 1 de noviembre del 2013 en Amor Yaoi bajo mi seudónimo anterior, lo subo a esta cuenta pues la anterior planeo eliminarla tras mucho tiempo de inactividad.**

 **La historia únicamente toma en cuenta los sucesos de las temporada de la serie pues hasta ese punto se hallaba en el año 2013. Además también es un guiño a las participaciones de Martin y Ben en El Hobbit.**

* * *

 **Necroween en Baker Street**

Eran las seis de la tarde y en Baker Street nada era como de costumbre, los adornos de Halloween estaban por todos lados y la sonrisa macabra de Sherlock se avistaba complacida por su trabajo, Skull era el centro de atención y algunas cosas traídas de Bart's conformaban parte de tan "realista decoración", John se hallaba en la clínica trabajando, en esas fechas era cuando más personas requerían de sus servicios, Mrs. Hudson no estaría para esas celebraciones en Londres.

Las calles de la ciudad lucían de un tétrico maravilloso, vampiros y hadas madrinas se saludaban animosamente mientras algunos gnomos y un par de hobbits caminaban buscado una taberna para calmar su sed, los vikingos y los zombies bailaban thriller, y así, la fiesta que hacía honor a los muertos estaba en pleno auge, el detective sonrió yendo a su antigua habitación, lugar donde había dejado su disfraz, esta vez quería realmente impactar a John, quería gozar el Halloween junto a su rubio, ¡esa era su fiesta! Holmes tenía por naturaleza un gusto por lo macabro y ese día se prestaba demasiado para exteriorizarlo, además ¿qué mejor momento para volver de la muerte? Sí, Holmes era algo dramático, sería el regreso perfecto, la noche en que los muertos visitan a los vivos, esa noche volvería al 221b de Baker Street y le revelaría a su compañero que estaba vivo.

─ ¿Qué tal va todo? ─ preguntó Mycroft al solo contestar su móvil el pequeño de los Holmes.

─ Perfecto, creo que John podría llegar en una hora si nuestro chico le sigue dando problemas como hasta ahora ─ rió pensando en lo mal que la estaría pasando su rubio al tener un paciente como Billy.

─ ¿Estás seguro que quieres regresar hoy? ─ En el fondo el mayor se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su hermano, durante el tiempo que fingió estar muerto estuvo quedándose en su casa, y aunque al inicio fue difícil y acabaron con tres estatuas, dos floreros, una mesa antigua y un retrato de la reina, la convivencia fue más o menos pacífica.

─ Debe ser esta noche, no hay elección o debería esperar otro año y no creo soportarlo ─ se sinceró el detective, durante su ausencia tuvo tiempo de pensar sobre lo que John representaba para él, esa necesidad por verle que lo estuvo comiendo todo este tiempo tenía una razón mucho más profunda que simple compañerismo.

─ Lo retrasaré todo lo que pueda, avísame cuando todo esté listo y haré que Billy salga del consultorio ─ la sonrisa de Mycroft pudo percibirse, tanto que Holmes también sonrió.

─ Bien ─ cortó la llamada y observó su disfraz, no era el más elaborado pero sabía que le encantaría a John, Molly había hecho un gran trabajo escogiéndolo, y entregándole el suyo a John.

El Doctor John Hamish Watson estaba por arrancarse esa peluca de risos de la frustración al no poder hacer nada por su paciente, en la clínica el paciente Billy gritaba de dolor y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de John y los estudios realizados, nada parecía ir mal, y para terminar de arruinar la situación ese estúpido disfraz que llevaba puesto desde el medio día lo estaba desesperando, odiaba esa tonta regla que le obligaba a usar disfraz ese día, ¡él no tenía la más mínima idea de que disfraz le iría bien! Pero para su buena suerte Molly acudió en su auxilio y le entregó uno que a pesar de no ser muy cómodo lo hacía ver bien, desde que se había puesto ese disfraz había recibido más de una propuesta indecorosa para pasar la noche en algún "cementerio" abrazado al cuerpo de algún muertito sexy.

─ ¡Doctor! ─ se dejó oír el grito de Billy por onceaba vez en la última hora ─ ¡Me duele! ─ John lo observaba harto, el chico presentaba algo parecido a los dolores de parto cosa que en un hombre era algo imposible, los estudios no habían revelado algo anormal, le había hecho hasta un ultrasonido y una ecografía ¡y nada! No tenía explicación el malestar de su paciente, además era alérgico a los sedantes cosa que complicó todo.

─ Billy, vamos a tratar de averiguar que te suceda, repíteme ¿has comido algo extraño? ─ preguntó John sobándose las sienes.

─ No doctor, ya se lo dije ─ habló con los ojos en lágrimas, John lo observó para volver a preguntarle algo más, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo porque el móvil del chico comenzó a vibrar, el chico lo tomó con el sudor bañando su rostro, lo leyó y se levantó tranquilamente de la camilla donde estaba, sonrió y se dirigió a la salida ─ ya estoy mejor doctor, gracias por todo.

John vio perplejo como se iba su paciente tranquilamente sin señal alguna de haber estado enfermo jamás, ¡vaya que le sucedían cosas extrañas! Se dejó caer en una silla que se encontraba cerca y respiró profundamente antes de echarse a reír como loco, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, al parecer el Halloween de ese año le dejaría algunas historias que contar en sus días de vejez. Observó su reloj de pulsera y pudo apreciar que faltaban ocho minutos para las ocho de la noche, decidió salir a casa porque estar solo en ese edificio comenzaba a darle escalofríos, se había quedado solo sin darse cuenta, todos sus compañeros se habían ido a festejar el Halloween y él, ocupado con su paciente, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de las personas.

─ ¡Hola John! ─ Saludó la voz de Molly al otro lado de la línea.

─ ¡Hey Molly! ¿Qué tal el Halloween? ─ preguntó John terminando de guardar sus cosas y apagando la luz de su consultorio.

─ Demasiado bien mi querido Bilbo ─ bromeó la chica haciendo alusión al disfraz de hobbit de John.

─ ¡Oh vaya! ¿Saldrás de fiesta? ─ dijo saliendo a la calle y tomando un taxi rumbo a casa.

─ sí, ¿quieres venir? ─ la chica no esperaba que él aceptara, realmente no quería que John aceptara, ella sabía que Sherlock le esperaba en casa.

─ No lo creo Molly, he tenido un día demasiado pesado, quiero llegar a casa y ver una película sangrienta junto a unas palomitas ─ sonrió pensando en el primer Halloween que pasó junto al difunto detective, eso habían hecho, claro Holmes se desesperó a los cuatro minutos, volteó el caldero con palomitas y terminó durmiéndose en sus piernas tranquilamente, definitivamente esos días habían sido buenos en exceso, tan buenos y tan efímeros…

─ Descansa, te veo en un par de días ─ habló ella.

─ Cuídate ─ recomendó antes de cortar la comunicación y perderse en la magnificencia de Londres en Halloween, vio a varios "Harry Potter" uno que otro Voldemort, un Elmo bebiendo cerveza con el Yeti, algunos Beatles, un ¿Santa Claus?, y varios personajes más, el olor a chocolate y travesuras estaba en el ambiente, cuando bajó del taxi apreció lo maravilloso que se encontraba todo, y se sintió algo vacío, al entrar toda la festividad estaría ausente y solo sabría que era Halloween por su apariencia del hobbit Bilbo, suspiró y entró.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón preferido acompañado solo del ruido crepitante del fuego de la chimenea, la cola del disfraz le molestaba un poco pero era un precio barato de pagar por volver a ver a su rubio compañero tras tanto tiempo de ausencia. Vio la calabaza llena de dulces y hielo seco, y se sonrió, el violín a su lado y el arco sobre sus piernas, ya faltaba poco para que John llegara, acababa de avisar a Mycroft que todo se encontraba en orden, listo para que lo que tuviera que suceder pasara, suspiró y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de nerviosismo, las manos le sudaban y el corazón palpitó demasiado rápido, tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho ─ John ─ dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar su anhelante alma.

─ ¡Adiós Halloween! ─ comentó John al cruzar el umbral de la entrada del 221b y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se recostó suspirando tratando de contener el dolor de su soledad, pero era tan masoquista que estaba seguro que no pediría compañía, quería estar allí, esperando por un milagro que jamás llegaba, en Halloween al parecer volvían todos los muertos, excepto el único que realmente deseaba volver a ver, Sherlock Holmes. Respiró lento y profundo mordiéndose los labios para ahogar un grito, tenía mucho de qué arrepentirse, pero quizás lo que más le pesaba era no haber cedido a sus impulsos cuando el detective aún vivía, estuvo con una mujer y con otra, pero nunca fue eso lo que realmente deseaba..

─ Pero nada puedes hacer para cambiar la historia ─ se dijo tratando de no echarse a llorar, lentamente caminó arrastrando sus pies de hobbit, una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, a cada escalón que subía tenía el presentimiento que se encontraría con algo inesperado, el olor a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales anunciando que alguien estaba en el piso de arriba, como estúpida presa se apresuró a avanzar los escalones que hacían falta, y allí la puerta abierta y la chimenea encendida dando un aspecto de horror, pudo observar con la poca luz del fuego que, el sillón de Sherlock estaba ocupado por alguien, dos orejas puntiagudas sobresalían de la silueta, un par de alas también ¿Quién demonios era y qué hacía allí?

─ ¿Quién es? ─ habló John posando la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

─ Doctor John Hamish Watson, sus pies hacen mucho ruido al caminar ─ comentó esa persona sentada frente a la chimenea, el rubio se quedó helado por la voz que le había respondido.

─ ¡Quién es usted! ─ gritó sintiendo como los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas.

─ El único que vendría en Halloween a visitarte ─ dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el pequeño Doctor-Hobbit que lo observaba aún con el dedo puesto en el interruptor.

─ ¡No… puede… ser…! ─ gritó al ver la silueta alta y demasiado familiar acercarse a él.

─ Es muy posible, de hecho era 90% posible ─ sonrió deteniéndose a menos de un metro de donde el hobbit aún le observaba en shock.

─ ¿Estás vivo? ─ preguntó con la voz apenas audible y con el corazón hecho un mundo de emociones y sensaciones.

─ Sí ─ sonrió, quizás hubiese sido sarcástico con alguien que no fuese su rubio, sin embargo el sonrojo y las lágrimas en sus ojos le hicieron por una vez en la vida hablar como una persona normal y coherente.

─ ¡¿Sabes cuánto sufrí por pensar que estabas muerto?! ─ gritó John dándole un puñetazo a Holmes en el rostro con todo el coraje del mundo haciéndole caer ─ ¡Eres un desconsiderado que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás, me dejaste aquí llorando por tu muerte, ahogándome en mi pena, extrañando a mi amor perdido!

─ ¿Tu amor perdido? ─ respondió Holmes aún en el suelo viendo como John tapaba su boca como tratando de remediar aquello que acababa de decir ─ John ¿Tu me amas? ─ dijo poniéndose se pie y viendo como el rubio se echaba a llorar.

─ Si, antes de que murieras yo te amaba… ─ su voz sonaba ahogada por las manos que cubrían su rostro.

─ ¿Y ahora? ─ habló temeroso, experimentando un miedo mucho muy superior a aquel que sintió con Moriarty.

─ Aún ahora… ─ susurró abrazando con fuerza sobrehumana el cuerpo del hombre al que había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Holmes correspondió al abrazo con una ternura desconocida para él, sintió como miles de sensaciones explotaban en él, desde el miedo y la frustración hasta el amor más sublime y puro que pudiera idear, todo gracias al rubio que estrechaba en sus brazos, aquel que había esperado por un ausente, ese que jamás dejó de amarle y añorarle cada noche y cada día.

─ John, perdóname ─ susurró besando los rizados cabellos del rubio.

─ Lo haré si prometes que no te volverás a ir ─ dijo pegándose más al cuerpo del moreno y comenzando a jugar con sus alas de dragón, ahora entendía la insistencia de Molly porque usase ese disfraz tan estúpido, Sherlock sería el dragón con el que siempre emparejan al hobbit del cual iría disfrazado, ¡vaya que había pensado en todo!

─ Jamás volveré a irme, no volveré a pasar por esto nuevamente, tenerte lejos ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar John… esta vez me quedaré con cola y alas si quieres ─ bromeo Holmes haciendo que el rubio riera bajito separándose lentamente de él.

─ ¿Por qué nos disfrazaste así? ─ preguntó aún con la voz velada por las emociones.

─ Mycroft creyó que sería una buena idea, él es fanático de este tipo de cosas ─ sonrió de forma inocente, cosa irresistible para John que se le abalanzó como león a su presa buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Sherlock no lo vio venir pero tampoco se negó a aquel contacto que deseaba con lo más profundo de su mente, su racionalidad le decía "anda esperaste demasiado por esto, disfrútalo" y aunque no escuchaba esa voz interior que podría llamar corazón esta vez supo que estaba de acuerdo con la moción, ni un minuto más, no torpeza -se había instruido para ese momento-.

La peluca fue la primera en caer, dos blancas manos acariciaron lentamente la espalda del hobbit sobre la camisa tratando de grabar esos nuevos sentimientos experimentados, sintió como dos tímidas manos se deshacían de las alas de dragón, sus labios buscaron el cuello del rubio haciéndolo gemir tranquilamente de excitación, suave y lentamente las prendas de cada disfraz fue cayendo mientras se guiaban entre besos y caricias a la habitación abandonada de Sherlock, John se sorprendió mucho por lo limpio del sitio y lo bien acomodado de todo, no había podido ser nadie más que Holmes quien lo hizo, Mrs. Hudson tenía prohibida la entrada a aquel lugar desde que el funeral se llevó a cabo hace ya un par de años, además la cama se veía acogedora y tentadora para ser desarreglada.

─ ¿Tú hiciste esto? ─ sonrió al ver como el moreno asentía y volvía a prensar sus labios con lujuria, guiándolo directamente a la cama, llegaron completamente desnudos, esta vez eran simplemente ellos, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson sobre aquella cama, se midieron con la vista encontrando en el otro lo que tanto conocían y extrañaban, ese olor imperceptible que los atraía rumbo a la locura del amor.

─ ¿Estás seguro John? ─ preguntó viendo como el otro solo asentía y lentamente se recostaba sobre la cama dejando que él quedara encima, sintió como un par de manos lo comenzaron a masturbar suavemente -seguramente John también había observado qué debía hacer-.

Jamás había experimentado ese placer, un maravilloso placer que solo el sexo podía brindarle, y ahora que lo comenzaba a sentir no dudaría en seguirlo experimentando cuando la nicotina no fuese suficiente, pero especialmente lo haría con cierto rubio que estaba ocasionando todo aquello, los gemidos se escapaban de los labios pálidos del detective, tan suave y deliciosamente que John fue poniéndose duro con solo aquellos sonidos, la piel de ambos se iba perlando de sudor ayudando a la deliciosa fricción de ambos cuerpos, el moreno no se quedaría atrás, y aunque nervioso esperaba que todo saliera bien, Mycroft le había indicado que todo sería más fácil si usaba lubricante para que John no sufriera tanto al inicio, tomando en cuenta que era virgen, ¿Cómo sabia Mycroft de esas cuestiones? Sherlock nunca quiso saberlo, e ignoró totalmente las veces que Greg se quedó en casa de su hermano.

─ Relájate ─ le pidió al rubio tomando el lubricante (regalo de su hermano) que había ocultado en la mesa de noche, besó el cuello de John mientras encaminó un dedo en la entrada de éste, escuchó un grito ahogado y las sabanas se arrugaron cerca de las manos del rubio, lentamente y tratando de amortiguar con besos y caricias el dolor, Sherlock avanzó estimulando la zona sensible de John, allí estaba con tres dedos dentro escuchando pequeños gemidos de placer de su amante.

─ creo que puedes entrar ─ susurró John al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba para recibir al moreno, lo besó por última vez sintiendo el dulce sabor del amor en los labios de su John, recorrió con ambas manos su anatomía grabando con el tacto la piel que recorría, lentamente se acomodó en la entrada de su amante y como aquel que toca la joya más preciada y delicada entró siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, no pudo evitar las lágrimas en los ojos del hombre, ni la tensión evidente de su cuerpo al sentir la intromisión, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir lo maravillosamente acogedor que era aquel cuerpo.

Pasados unos minutos John se acostumbró a sentirlo dentro y movió las caderas pidiendo que se moviera, Sherlock sonrió complacido y, entrando en un mundo desconocido de simples impulsos llenos de lujuria, comenzó a dar lentas embestidas que lo llevaron a tocar el cielo, pero aún no era todo, se pegó al cuerpo de John rozando con cada embestida su miembro erecto haciéndole tocar el cielo en cada movimiento y dejando escapar gritos de placer, todo era absolutamente perfecto.

─ Sherlock… no puedo más ─ gimió John sintiéndose cercano al orgasmo, en ese preciso momento sintió como el moreno comenzaba a correrse provocando también que el estaxis lo alcanzara con demasiado placer.

La habitación olía a sexo y amor, combinado con el olor a dulce de caramelo proveniente de la sala, allí estaban Sherlock Holmes y John Watson abrazados con el alma llena de felicidad y placer, confiados el uno en el otro, recuperando en ese silencio el tiempo perdido.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ comentó el rubio dándole un beso rápido en los labios ─ legalmente acabo de acostarme con un muerto y hasta podría ir a la cárcel.

─ Entonces doctor, quiero desearle un feliz Necroween esta noche ─ sonrió atrayéndole a sí para besarlo nuevamente ─ pero no se preocupe por ir a la cárcel, este muerto mañana por la mañana estará vivo nuevamente.

John solo rió, sabía que Sherlock lo tenía todo resuelto, pero esa noche, esa noche disfrutaría hacer el amor con su muerto visitante, con su amante, con su Sherlock.


End file.
